


Something new

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: A new Family Member





	Something new

Summary: A new family member.

\-------

"Magnus, the couch is on fire again." Alec said absently as he walked into the kitchen.

"KINDLE!" Magnus shouted as he threw a ball of magic at the burning couch, leaving behind only ash.

Kindle chirped happily as she peaked out from behind the chair.

In the last three months Kindle had grown quite a bit, still small enough to be carried on Alec's shoulders but no longer small enough to fit in a single hand, and she was a little horror on Magnus' couches, no matter where they were, and apparently there was no spelling them protected.

"Really?" Magnus growled at her and she just tilted her head in a very smug way, "Stop setting fire to my furniture, and you!" Magnus pointed at the Chairman, "I know you are encouraging her, stop."

The Chairman merely yawned and returned to his nap.

"Alec, we need a new child. The ones we have are horrible." Magnus complained.

Alec gave Magnus a look, "Well, Izzy and Clary found a Warlock child on the doorstep of the Institute."

"What?!" Magnus shouted, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"They only found her ten minutes ago." Alec said, "They just asked me if they could come over, I told them yes."

A few minutes later Clary and Izzy stepped through one of Clary's portals with a screaming bundle of purple.

"She hasn't stopped since we found her." Clary said passing the bundle to Magnus.

Magnus cast several spells to make sure she wasn't hurt and she wasn't.

Kindle flapped her overlarge wings until she was hovering off the ground high enough to sink her claws into Alec's belt and then proceeded to climb up to her favorite perch.

"Here, let me try." Alec offered and took the baby, rocking her gently in his arms as he began to rub her back, making sure her ear was against his heart beat while he began to hum.

It took several moments but the screaming died away and Alec was left with hiccupping baby that was fast fading into sleep.

Izzy, Clary, and Magnus stared at Alec in awe.

"He's the baby whisperer." Izzy whispered.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You were a horrible crier when you were a baby, the only way I got any sleep was to rub your back and hum to you and Max had his fits too, mom and dad never tried to sooth either one of you, thought it would make you stronger to let you sooth yourselves." Alec shrugged carefully.

Kindle looked down at the new thing in Alec's arms as he sat in the chair and Chairman Meow hopped onto the back to peer down at the child as well.

Chairman Meow meowed at Alec who smiled, "I think this is our newest addition, what do you think Magnus?" 

Magnus stared at Alec with love in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips, "If you want then of course."

"I Want." Alec told him, "What should we name her?"

Alec traced a small pale blue cheek and shifted a little.

Kindle hissed at the little girl and Alec gently forced her head to turn so she didn't burn the baby.

"How about Rain?"

"Rain Bane?" Alec asked.

Magnus stared at Alec, "You'd give her my name?"

"Well, it makes more sense because I plan on being a Bane eventually." Alec told him.

"Well, that changes things, Atasi is a traditional blue flower, Azurine means sky blue, Chimalus means blue bird and so does Doli, Nilasha means the Sapphire or full of blue color, and Sunila means dark blue." Magnus said.

"You want to name a blue child names that mean blue?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me." Magnus snapped at her.

"I like Atasi." Izzy said.

Kindle squirted water at her making her sputter.

Alec laughed, "I guess that one's a no."

"Sunila?" Clary asked and got sprayed.

"Nilasha?" Alec asked and got sparks.

Magnus smiled, "Nilasha Bane it is then." Magnus traced the baby's cheek, "Welcome to the family Nilasha."

Alec smiled at Magnus, "This is going to be wonderful."

Magnus nodded, "I think so too."

\----------

Magnus was wrong, it was awful, Kindle must have gotten to Nilasha, it seemed that at every opportunity she had she was either puking on his couch or smearing food on the fabric.

They were all conspiring against his couches.

"They are not conspiring against furniture, Magnus they are babies." Alec said blandly as he bottle fed Nilasha.

Magnus pouted and chose to ignore Alec, the man was lying anyway, it wasn't Magnus' fault that the children loved Alec the best, Magnus loved Alec the best too.

\-------------


End file.
